New Feelings
by Saphy16
Summary: Its my first fanfic, and basically it's a love story between Claire and myrnin, theres going to be some twists in this story, and shocks and surprises coming up in future chapters, enjoy xx
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Guys this is my first Fanfic, please review, and if your think of any ideas on how I can improve it, please tell me, This is what I think should happen in the Morganville vampires x**

**Sorry for any spelling mistakes**

**I don't own anything…**

New Feelings

Claire Hurried down the stairs to Myrnin's lab, she was late again for the 3rd time this week, It was all Shane's fault, they had been fighting a lot lately. Claire reached the bottom of the stairs and walked into the lab. Myrnin was sitting in his favourite chair, he had heard her come in and before she could blink he was standing in front of her, Claire looked at Myrnin's latest attempt of dressing himself normally, he had on a green shirt with his buttons undone so she could see his bare chest and his 6 pack, he also had on some really tight looking black skinny jeans, and of course he was wearing his bunny slippers, then Claire looked up to see Myrnin staring at her, and he didn't look very happy.

"Your late again" he hissed at her 'WOW! He's pissed' Claire thought,

"Yeah, Im sorry, it wont happen again"

"That's what you said last time"

"Yeah, I know, things are just abit tough with Shane at the moment"

Myrnin just stared at her for a few seconds, and then was back in his chair in a flash reading one of his many books, Claire stood there not really sure what to do,

"Urm…Do you want me to do anything?"

"Of course I want you to do something, you're my assistant, I don't pay you to stand there and look pretty"

'Great he's in a mood' she thought, Claire looked around the lab which was cluttered with books and test tubes, so she decided to tidy everything up again, 'I swear he's just messing this up to annoy me' she put her ipod on and put Bad romance on and started singing along while she put books back in there place, Myrnin was trying to ignore her, but she could tell she was bothering him, so she stopped singing and carried on with her work. Half an hour later Myrnin came out of his bad mood and started to help Claire,

"So…Why was you in a mood earlier?"

She asked trying to fill the silence that had grown between then, they usually had so much to talk about.

"Well, dear Claire, I had a visit from that boyfriend of your's Shane."

"Oh god, what did he say to you?"

She didn't evan need to ask, she knew what was coming next, over the past few weeks, Shane had gotten it in his head that there was something going on between she and Myrnin, She understand abit why Shane was jealous, Claire and Myrnin did tend to flirt a lot, but it never meant anything, she didn't think so anyway, but she couldn't help but feel something toward Myrnin and how those were growing for him.

"He said that I better stay away from you, or he will stake me and lock me in a tanning bed, I think he's under the impression that we are having a secret romance"

"What did you say?"

"All I said was that I wouldn't take advantage of you like that, unless your were sure about what you were doing, and then for some reason he lost his temper and attempted to punch me, but I got there first and slapped him through the door"

"MYRNIN! He came home all angry and bruised and he totally took it out on me and Eve"

"Well im sorry for that, but not for hitting him, if you ask me my dear, you should dump him and find someone better, I know what he's been saying to you lately and there's no need for him to say some of the things he has"

This made Claire angry, and she clenched her fists,

"YEAH, WELL I DIDN'T ASK YOU DID I" she grabbed her backpack and started walking out of the lab, Claire didn't see Myrnin coming, he grabbed her by the arm and pulled her into him, she struggled against him, but she knew it was no good, after all, he was a vampire and she was a human, he spun her around so she was facing him, and when she looked into his eyes, she saw something that shocked, the look in his eyes held compassion, and worry and lust,

"Im sorry, I didn't mean for it to sound like that, all I meant was that you could do better then him, that you deserve better then him" he said and the heat in his voice made Claire blush.

She hadn't realised how much he looked out for her and how much he cared for her, and it all suddenly became clear to her, it had all been more then harmless flirting, it actually meant something and Shane knew it, Claire couldn't help herself, she didn't know why she did but she did it anyway, she leaned in and kissed him.

**Hope you guys liked it, if I get some good positive reviews then I will update xx **


	2. Chapter 2

**WOW! Thanks for the awesome reviews that are giving me the confidence to carry on with this story. Thank you xxx**

**I think this one Is abit shorter, but I don't want to give to much away to soon…**

**Sorry for any spellings mistakes,**

**I don't own anything…**

The kiss was like fire against her lips, and she felt all her senses come alive, Myrnin was clearly caught by surprise, but her he went with it, kissing her back hard and deep, all earlier thoughts of Shane had gone from Claire's mind, all she wanted was Myrnin, she wanted his touch, his body against hers, the kissing picked up, and got more intense and hungry, he was kissing her like his immortal life depended on it , Myrnin had pushed Claire against the wall and started running kisses down her neck, she felt his hands in her hair, then they started to work there way down her body, gently stroking her breasts and stomach to finally rest on her waist, Claire wanted him so much, that she didn't want to stay in control of herself anymore, she slowly ran her hands over his six pack, working her way up to his chest, and then she slid his shirt of him, they pulled away from the intense kissing and look at each other,

"Are your sure you want to do this" Myrnin asked,

Claire knew what she wanted, she wanted Myrnin, she would worry about the consequence's later, she just wanted to live in the moment, and have it never end,

"Yes.. Im sure.. I want you… now? She said through heavy breaths,

A seductive smile crossed Myrnins face,

He led her through a door, that Claire had never noticed, into a room, with a king sized bed, with blood red sheets 'Ironic' she thought, next thing she knew, she was in Myrnin's arm, and her was pulling of her top, then her jeans, and they fell onto the bed, Claire was on top pulling off Myrnin's jeans and boxers, then he literally ripped off her bra and pants, they were both naked, and Claire looks into Myrnins eyes once again, to see the compassion, and animal lust, he wanted her and much as she wanted him and there was no holding back, he flipped her over, so he was on top, and then came the pleasure of Myrnin inside her… (**I'll let you guys use your imagination)**

"WOW!" Claire said out of breath, considering Myrnin hadn't had sex in a while, or at least she thought he hadn't, he was very, very good, and sexy, she never really noticed how hot he really was and she liked it,

"Yeah, I was great wasn't I" Myrnin said, he looked proud of himself,

Claire couldn't help but laugh, that's one of the reasons she's always liked Myrnin for, he had the ability to make her laugh, Myrnin looked at her confused,

"What?"

"You have a really big ego"

"Why yes I know, it has been said" and gave her a cheeky wink, Claire blushed and giggled,

"I was talking about your personality, but yes, I can see why you get compliments" They both laughed, and just lay in bed for a bit longer, in till it got late and Claire had to go back to the Glass house, she got out about ignoring Myrnin's protest's trying to get her back into bed, and her was giving her a good argument as well, but Eva and Michael and maybe Shane would start to get worried about her, and it was her turn to cook dinner, she got dressed, which took a while thanks to Myrnin taking her clothes and refusing to give them her back, but he finally gave in, and he gave her a deep kiss, that made her heart skip a beat, then she grabbed her backpack, and started walking back to the Glass house.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hiya people, thanks for the reviews, please keep reviewing, it means a lot 3 sorry it's taken a while to update, iv had a lot of mad ideas going through my head, and I only just decided what to write for this chapter, as usual any advise on how to improve is great, so don't hold back xx**

**Sorry for any spelling mistakes,**

**I don't own anything…**

Claire arrived back at the glass house to be met by a pissed off looking Eve, and an equally pissed of Shane, Michael came out the kitchen and looked abit angry as well, 'shit' she thought,

"Where the fuck have you been Claire?" Shane yelled, he was obviously still sulking from getting slapped through the door, by her mad yet hot crazy boss, looking at Shane, Claire couldn't help but see the huge difference there was between him and Myrnin, Shane's hot, there's no denying that, but Myrnin was in a way better, evan though she just slept with Myrnin, there had always been a difference, Shane was muscular, ad had great hair and a bad boy attitude, Myrnin was tall, and had muscles, amazing long black hair, and he had a dangerous and mysterious vibe, that Claire had always in away been drawn to, and Claire always felt better in his presence, looking Shane straight in the eye she said,

"I was working with Myrnin, and he kept me abit late" not that Claire minded,

"Well you should have been here, he cant keep you"

"He's my boss, he can keep me as long as he likes"

"I don't care what he wants, you belong here with us, not with some lunatic"

"We were just worried about you, there's no need to go off on one Shane" said Eve buttoning in, Shane just stormed off after that, they could hear him stomp upstairs and he slammed the door behind him.

"What's up his ass lately?" asked Eve

"He thinks there's something going on between Claire and Myrnin" answered Michael, 'well there is now' thought Claire,

"Stupid boy, Claire's not like that, are you CB?"

Claire didn't want to lie to her best friend, but she had to at the moment, she didn't know what was going on between her and Myrnin, could it turn into a relationship, she still loved Shane, but they way he was acting was putting her off him, and on to Myrnin, so Claire put on her best poker face and lied,

"No im not like that"

"See" Eve said looking pleased, but Michael was watching her, and he wasn't easily fooled.

"Im going to bed, I'll peak with Shane tomorrow, night guys" Claire said walking up the stairs, she heard Eve and Michael shout night to her, then she want into her room, locked the door and fell onto her bed, looking up on the ceiling, 'what have I gotten myself into' she thought, she got changed into her pyjamas and got tucked in bed, and lay down, she just let her thoughts drift away, and then she was asleep.

*BEEP BEEP BEEP* Claire's alarm clock went off at half six in the morning, it was silent in the house, she dragged herself out of bed, and hoped in the shower, she let the hot water run over body, feeling relaxed, but she was still think about what she was going to do about Shane and Myrnin, Shane would hate her if she told, and she could end up having to move out of the glass house, or she could not tell and tell Myrnin it was a mistake, but that would hurt Myrnin he seemed to really like her, and anyway, it wasn't an accident, she knew what she wanted, and she had took it, the final solution was that she didn't tell anyone, carry on with Shane and see if he changes and give Myrnin ago at the same time, but that would make her feel horrible and dirty, she got out of the shower, and dried herself and put on her new pair on jeans and a top that said,

'I BITE, U SCREAM, IT'S ALL GOOD' not a good idea when your living in a town full of vampires, but Claire couldn't resist, she walked downstairs and entered the kitchen, she made up a quick breakfast, ate it, the washed her plate up, she wanted to speak with Shane, but with his mood yesterday, she thought she would let him sleep, Eve had the day off, and was probably going to spend it all day, in bed, with Michael (**Wink, Wink**) so she got he bag, and went out the door, and walked her way to college for her first class of the day.

Claire didn't pay attention to most of her lessons today, her mind kept going back to Myrnin and Shane, she was walking out of class when the queen bitch herself and her followers, Monica, came up to her,

"Oi loser, need you to tutor me again"

"$75 per subject"

"WHAT! That much for a few fucking answers"

"Take it or leave it, I really don't have the time for you today" Monica looked stunned, at what Claire just said, and Claire was to,

"Bitch, everyone has time for me, and you will make time" Monica got all up in Claire's space, Gina and Jennifer were snickering behind Monica,

"What's wrong geek, cat got your tongue?" asked Monica with a really nasty smirk on her face, Claire started to get hot with anger, she clenched her fists, she closed her eyes, trying to calm herself down, Monica kept taunting her,

"I hear there's trouble in paradise, is Shane finally getting bored of you, aww well what a shame"

"shut up" said Claire her body tensing

"Why? don't you like the truth, I heard that he's been getting all cosy with that girl Lauren"

"I said shut up" Claire was getting angrier by the second, she had to get out of there before she lost control,

"No wonder, Shane probably wants a real woman, not a little girl" Monica, and her followers started laughing, 'that's it' Claire thought, something inside her felt different, she felt power, she felt strong, she was angry, and she felt dark, she slowly opened her eye's and Monica and everyone stopped laughing instantly, Monica started to back away, fear all over her face, She heard Gina shout with fear in her voice,

"Oh my god, look at her eyes" everyone was moving away fast, when Claire spoke she didn't evan recognise her own voice,

"I said shut the fuck up you nasty whore" her voice was eerie and chilling, she knew she was scaring everyone, but she couldn't stop the darkness kept coming, consuming her, controlling her, Claire started to notice that everything was different, it all looked the same, but she was looking at it in a whole new way, she could feel Monica's terrified mind, she could smell the fear coming of everyone, and smell the blood pumping through there veins, and wanted it, she looked at Monica, she was frozen in her place, out of fear, Claire reached into her mind, and saw what she looked like through her eyes, Claire's eyes had turned a shade of yellow, like a cats, her pupils were huge, and her face was pale, somehow paler then a vampire, her finger nails were like claws, sharp and deadly, she had fangs, and all her teeth looked sharper, like they could rip through anything, and anyone, then Claire saw her face, she had an eerie beauty, pale and deadly, the kind of face you couldn't take your eyes off, Claire came back into her own mind, and saw almost everyone had ran off, Claire felt that darkness grow abit more, and with it came hunger, a hunger that needed to be satisfied, and in that moment she was ready to take anyone, before Monica could evan blink, Claire was in front of her, she grabbed her, Monica screamed for help, Claire laughed, it was cold, and chilling, Monica stopped screaming, she was so scared she couldn't evan say one word, Claire bent her head above her ear and whispered,

"What wrong little girl, cat got your tongue" and with Monica crying, Claire moved down to her neck and bit down hard.

**Haha, ****cliff hanger, tell me what you think, mwa 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone, keep reviewing, hope you like this chapter xx**

**Sorry for any spelling mistakes,**

**I don't own anything…**

Monica screamed out in pain, and Claire felt a rush of adrenaline from hearing her, she was drinking the blood slowly, savouring the taste, she felt like her mouth had exploded, her taste buds going wild, that burning hunger, was slowly disappearing, but the darkness was still there, she felt Monica go slip in her arms, and Claire couldn't help but feel pleased of herself, Claire got a shock as strong arms grabbed her and pin her down on the ground, letting Monica's limp body fall as well, Claire knew Monica was still alive, he could hear her faint heart beat, but she wouldn't be for long if someone didn't get he to the hospital, Claire looked up to see her attacker and saw that it was Oliver, the evil hippie vampire, she looked back at Monica and saw that some of the professors were getting Monica help, Claire growled at Oliver, she sounded like an animal, Oliver was startled but not for to long, he grabbed Claire and dragged Claire into the Limo, Claire was trying to fight back, but the darkness and strength that she felt, was slowly disappearing, she was coming back into her sense's, she was flung into the Limo, with Oliver coming in behind her, she was sitting don, breathing heavily calming down,

"Drive" Oliver said to the driver, and the car started moving, Claire finally looked up and took in her surroundings, Amelie was sitting to her right, her face was a mixture of curiosity and fear, Claire couldn't believe it, Amelie, scared, of her, Claire wanted to laugh but decided she wouldn't, she then looked around, see Myrnin sitting ahead of her, he also wore a face or curiosity but no fear, and he also looked concerned, Claire then looked more around and spotted Michael, he looked worried and abit scared, then she turned to Oliver, he just wore a mask of no emotion on his face, then she looked back at Amelie and noticed she had her cool calm expression on her face.

"Who wants to start?" asked Oliver, clearly not having a clue on how to handle this. Everyone was silent and just looked at each other for a few moments, and then Amelie decided she would.

"Claire, what happened?" she asked in her cool, icy, voice,

Claire couldn't answer, she wanted to, but she couldn't, she wasn't really sure what had happened, and she couldn't summon the words to describe it. Everyone was looking at her, expecting an answer but when opened her mouth, nothing came out, she was as clueless as they were. Finally she said,

"I don't know"

"You don't know?" asked Oliver

"That's what I just said, I don't know what happened" she said with annoyance in her voice,

Everyone was silent again, then Amelie turned to Myrnin who looked like he was about to dart across the limo and give her a hug, she actually wanted him to,

"Myrnin, any theories?" Amelie obviously had no idea of what to say to Claire,

"Not one, from what the students described and what we saw at the end, it seemed like…like she just turned into something" Myrnin also had no idea of what to say, Claire looked over at Michael who was sitting very quietly,

"Something dangerous, and powerful, what are we going to do about her" said Oliver like wasn't evan in the limo sitting next to him 'cheeky bastard' she thought, Myrnin had a homicidal look on his face, Michael looked like he wanted to rip Oliver's head off as well, and Amelie just showed no emotion as usual,

"Fuck you, don't talk about me like im not here" Claire felt herself getting angry again, and quickly calmed herself down, everyone looked at Claire with there mouths open, they looked shocked,

"Since when did you get a bad attitude?" asked Michael, looking at Claire with concern in his eyes,

"I haven't, im just fed up of people thinking that they can do what they want with me, that if they say jump I'll say how high, and I am not going to sit here and listen to some rejected hippie talk about like im not here", e everyone was silent again, then Myrnin just busted out laughing, everyone looked at him like he was a madman, and he was a madman of course, but sometimes he just liked to push his limits,

"She…told…you…Oliver" Myrnin said between giggles,

"Shut up you fool" Oliver said in a low growl, but as usual Myrnin didn't pay attention to him, and just kept on laughing, after Myrnin finished laughing like a hysterical maniac, he turned to Claire and said,

"How did u feel while that was going on?" 'finally a decent question' Claire thought, everyone was watching her, Claire couldn't help but notice that they had been driving for a while, the driver was probably driving round in circles, Claire took a deep breath and started talking,

"Well I was having a bad day, I was thinking about the fighting with Shane" 'and Myrnin' she added silently, "and I was walking out of class, when Monica came up to me, demanding that I tutor her, she had a fit about how much I would charge her, I told her I didn't have time for her, which pissed her off, then she got all in my space, saying stuff about Shane and me, and about Shane seeing this girl called Lauren, I told her to shut up, but she kept going, I started getting angry, I remember closing my eyes, and feeling this incredibly darkness start to take over, it couldn't fight, I didn't want to fight it, it was seductive, I was getting more and more angry, and the darkness started getting stronger, and then the hunger started" she paused looking at everyone, making sure they were keeping up with her, Myrnin nodded for her to carry on,

"I could smell the blood, I could feel her mind, it was so strong, that, I think I slipped into her head, and I saw everything from her point of view, I saw what I looked like at that moment, and now when I think about it, I looked so scary, I then pulled myself out of her head, and next thing im drinking her blood" again everyone was silent, trying to take in Claire's story, after what seemed like a lifetime of silence, Amelie finally said,

"We need to start running test, Myrnin I want you to take blood sample, any DNA samples possible, Oliver I want you to go through some ancient mythological books, and see what you can find, Michael I want you to watch her behaviour, make sure she stays calm, and in the meantime I will give Claire a few lessons on how to control her blood lust and anger, we need to find out what she is, and what she can do, are we all clear?" everyone nodded, it really annoyed Claire that they were talking as if she wasn't there again she just ignored them as they were making there plans, a few minutes later the limo pulled in front of the glass house, Claire got out of the limo with Michael, it was dark now, so Michael wouldn't get burned,

"Claire?" asked Myrnin

"Yes?"

"I'll see you tomorrow morning, don't go to classes, come straight to me, so I can start running tests" he looked so passionate about her, that Claire's heart skipped a beat, she nodded and then closed the limo door, the limo drove off, Michael and Claire looked at each other, the went to the front door, and walked into the glass house, where Eve and Shane were waiting.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone, thanks for some great reviews on my story, I hope you keep on enjoying the story xx**

**Sorry for any spelling mistakes,**

**I don't own anything…**

"I think Amelie wants to keep this on the down low for a while" Claire said as she a Michael reached the door of the glass house,

"Ok, I hope we can make up something good to tell them then" Michael looked anxious, Claire knew he didn't like lying, but they had no choice at this moment, they couldn't know what had happened to Claire, not yet anyway, Michael and Claire opened the door and as soon as they had stepped in the house, Eve had run down the hall and threw herself on Michael then on Claire, Shane was following behind her,

"So… what happened?" asked Shane with suspicion in his voice,

"Yeah, what did the vamps want?" Eve chirped in,

Claire and Michael looked at each other, wondering what to say, Claire realised that Michael wasn't going to say anything so it was down to her,

"Oh it was just about Amelie wanting to give me lessons" 'which isn't actually a lie' she added silently, "And Myrnin wants me to help him do some test's" 'again also not a total lie' "and Michael was with me so he could make sure I got home ok, right Michael?" Claire looked at Michael, Michael fixed her with a death glare and just said,

"Yeah"

"Why do I get the feeling you to are lying to us?" Shane asked,

"Don't start Shane, im sure they would tell if something was going on" said Eve,

"Exactly" said Claire, Michael was just being quiet, he wasn't much help at all, Claire was about to walk into the kitchen when Shane said,

"If your telling the truth then why is Michael being so quiet?" Claire looked at Michael for help, but it obviously wasn't coming, 'What the fuck is up with people' Claire thought, wasn't Michael meant to be helping her not landing her in the shit,

"Maybe he's just tired" Claire said, hoping that Michael would at least go along with this, Eve was just looking at Claire then at Michael, looking a little hurt, as usual Shane looked pissed off, 'does anything ever change with him' Claire thought,

"Claire, stop your lying now, I want you to tell me the truth"

"That is the truth"

"It clearly isn't, your hiding something, and I bet it has something to do with that tosser Myrnin"

"Im not hiding anything, and Myrnin isn't a tosser" Claire felt herself begin to get angry again, 'what is it with people pissing me off lately' she looked at Michael, who was looking back at her and looking abit worried,

But he still said nothing as Shane went off on her again,

"I never expected you to be a lying slut Claire" Eve and Michael were just watching, not doing anything, Claire didn't understand why none of them were sticking up for her,

"Me a lying slut, how about you and this girl Lauren, iv been hearing a few things about you two, looks like your just a man slut" Eve gasped and Michael was getting ready for whatever was going to happen next, but Claire didn't feel that darkness yet, she just nothing, she wasn't going to stand there and have her supposed to be boyfriend verbally abuse her in front of her friends,

"Lauren is an old friend, it has nothing to do with you"

"Oh as your girlfriend it has everything to do with me, especially when you seeing her behind my back"

"Im not, like I said, she's an old friend"

"Is she fuck… just admit it Shane, you're a complete player, a man slut"

"Suck my dick, you little bitch"

"Grow one first"

"Hey you two, stop this now, Shane go up stairs with Michael and I'll stay down here with Claire" Eve butted in before fist's were being thrown, Shane stomped up stairs with Michael, while Eve led Claire into the kitchen,

"Sit down, CB" Claire sat down at the table and Eve sat opposite her,

"So… what's going on between you and Shane?"

"I don't know, he thinks there's something going on between me and Myrnin, and for a few weeks now, he's been neglecting me, it's like he doesn't care anymore, and then I hear things about him seeing this Lauren girl, and I just don't know what to do, I think im falling out of love with him" Claire felt tears in her eyes, she refused to cry, so she just ignored them, and concentrated on Eve,

"Well CB, I don't really know what to say, I should of told you this sooner but… I knew it would hurt you and Shane told me not to say anything, but it sounds like the cats out of the bag now anyway, ok here it goes, Shane has been seeing this girl called Lauren for about a month now, when I found him and Lauren making out, i asked him about it, he just said that he still loved you, but, needed to be with someone else, and he begged me not to tell you" Claire was stunned, she couldn't believe it, Shane had been having an affair for a month, Shane, the boy who she risked her life for over and over again, was cheating on her, yeah ok so Claire herself hasn't been exactly faithful, but that was one time, and it was yesterday, not a whole month, Claire felt lost, what had brought this all on,

"Claire, are you ok?"

"No, im not ok, I just found out that my boyfriend has been seeing someone behind my back"

"Calm down sweetie, I need to ask you something, has anything happened between you and Myrnin?"

Claire didn't say anything for a minute 'should I tell her… what the hell'

"Yesterday, me and Myrnin slept together, but it was only once"

Eve looked at Claire for a minute, not saying anything, then she said,

"Are you going to tell Shane?"

"I don't see why I have to, he's not my boyfriend anymore, it has nothing to do with him" and on that last note Claire got out of her chair and went to her room, she looked in her mirror, and she noticed that tears had started to form in her eyes, but something wasn't right, the tears looked like blood…'BLOOD' Claire thought, she was starting to panic, she screamed for Michael,

"MICHAEL MICHAEL MICHAEL" she started hyperventilating, Michael swung the door open, she was facing the wall, she heard Eve and Shane walk in behind him,

"Get them out" she said, Michael understood, and even though Shane and Eve protested to stay, Michael was a vampire and had the edge, he made them go and he shut and locked the door, Claire turned around to face him and Michael gasped, taking Claire into the bathroom, he started wiping the blood from her eyes, but it kept coming,

"So you cry tears of blood now, that's… weird" Michael was obviously worried,

"Im going to wait in till you stop crying" he said as he pulled out his phone and dialled a number, Claire heard a voice on the other line,

"Hi Amelie, I need you, Oliver and Myrnin to get here now, me and Claire are in the bathroom hurry up" and with that he hung up, and looked at Claire, only a few seconds had passed, and Claire felt the portal opening, she heard Shane swear, obviously Myrnin was here, and just a few seconds later the three vampires walked into the bathroom, locking the door behind them, Myrnin was at Claire's side instantly, she was still crying, Myrnin was holding her close, Amelie and Oliver looked clueless on what to say again,

"She's crying blood" said Oliver, stating the obvious, Myrnin was still holding on to her, then suddenly the bathroom door was knocked down and on the other side were Shane and Eve.


	6. Chapter 6

Hiya, keep the reviews coming, hope your still enjoying my story xx

Sorry for any spelling mistakes,

I don't own anything…

**Shane had a face like thunder, Claire had her head on Myrnin's chest so they didn't see her face,**

"**I fucking knew something was going on" Shane said**

**Myrnin tensed, Claire knew he was about ready to kill Shane, Claire whispered in Myrnins ear,**

"**I'll handle it" she turned to face Eve and Shane, and when she did, she saw the look of horror on there faces, Eve ran over to Claire, while Shane was just standing there unmoving,**

"**Claire Bear, what happened?" Eve sounded almost hysterical, **

"**Im crying blood" Claire said, stating the obvious just like Oliver did, **

"**Well I can see that" everyone went silent, no one knew what to say, Amelie spoke up, **

"**We need to sort this out, Claire pack some clothes and things you need, you'll be staying under the supervision of Myrnin and Oliver" it was silent again for a minute then Oliver said,**

"**What… I hope you don't mean what I think you mean"**

"**I mean exactly what I say, Oliver you will be moving into Myrnin's lab, with Myrnin and Claire, to look after her"**

"**FUCK NO" shouted Myrnin and Oliver together,**

"**Yes, you will do what I say, or I will see to it that you both have your fangs taken out, now no more about it, Oliver I suggest you go and pack"**

**Oliver stormed off to go back his things,**

"**Eve, can you help me pack so things?"**

"**Of course hun"**

**And with that Claire and Eve left the bathroom moving around a still frozen Shane, Claire still had blood all down her face, but at least she had stopped crying now, she'll wash of the blood later.**

**They walked into Claire's room, **

"**What's happening Claire?" Claire just decided to tell Eve as much she could, **

"**Im turning into something, we don't know what, but earlier today, I lost my temper with Monica, and I bit her and started drinking her blood, Oliver pulled me away from her before I took to much that would kill her, and after that whole with Shane and conversation with you, I started crying, and then I noticed it was blood coming out of my eyes"**

**Eve obviously at a loss for words, just hugged Claire, and then they started packing Claire's things.**

**(Myrnin's P.O.V)**

**Myrnin was sitting on the sofa downstairs, with Amelie, Michael and that Shane, Myrnin despised that boy, he hated his looks, his hair, and his attitude, and he hated the fact that Shane had Claire and he didn't, 'That's soon going to change' thought Myrnin, he let out an evil chuckle and earned some very confused looks from everyone, Amelie started speaking,**

"**So were sticking to the plan in the limo, Myrnin you and Oliver cant let Claire out of your sight, I mean it, Michael I would like you to supply blood packs for Claire everyday, I'll give you a pass so you can get as much as you like, evan for yourself, just show it to the nurse behind the desk at the hospital, Shane you will stay away from Claire, something happens depending on her mood, and I don't want her to be in a bad mood" Shane said nothing, Myrnin was jumping for joy on the inside, not only did he get to have Claire in his home/lab for a while, but also he could prove how much better he is for her without Shane getting in the way, the downside was he was also sharing his home with Oliver, the bi-polar nutcase, 'and he calls me a lunatic, oh well, it's cute on me' Myrnin giggled, earning a few more weird looks from the others.**

**(Oliver's P.O.V)**

**Oliver was at home, packing his suitcase, 'I cant believe Amelie is making me live with that madman, the things I do for that woman' Oliver zipped up his suitcase and walked downstairs, making sure everything was set, he went out the door, locked it, then the his suitcase in his car, and drove back to the glass house.**

**(Claire's P.O.V)**

**Claire had finished packing and was sitting on the sofa next to Myrnin, Oliver bust through the door, not looking very pleased with tonight's turn of events, **

"**Everyone ready to go" asked Oliver**

**Amelie said her goodbyes and left through the portal, Claire gave Eve and Michael a hug, Shane didn't evan look at her, **

"**We could of just used a portal you know" Myrnin said,**

"**I know, but iv got my car, and im going to drive us there, got a problem with that?" Oliver sounded dangerous, 'these two aren't going to last five minutes together' thought Claire,**

"**Well I don't really fancy being in a car with you, you smell" Myrnin stuck his tongue out at Oliver, with a low growl Oliver just said,**

"**Come on, now."**

**And with that Claire left the glass house, she looked back before she got in the car, and saw Eve and Michael waving at the door, no Shane, she waved back and got in the back seat, Myrnin got in the front passenger seat next to Oliver who was in the driving seat, Oliver started the car, and drove to Myrnin's lab.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hiya people, still hoping your enjoying my story, keep reading and reviewing xx**

**Sorry for my spelling mistakes,**

**I don't own anything…**

Claire woke up to the sounds of Oliver and Myrnin fighting, Claire went straight to bed last night, to tired to talk to anyone, Claire got out of bed, and put her dressing gown on, as she walked out the room, she noticed Myrnin's bunny slippers, 'cant hurt to wear them' she thought as she slipped her feet in to them, 'wow, there comfy, now I know why Myrnin loves them so much' she walked into the kitchen where Oliver and Myrnin were fighting on how to cook bacon,

"NO MYRNIN, YOU PUT IT IN THE FRYING PAN" shouted Oliver,

"Im pretty sure you put bacon in the toaster" Oliver took the frying pan and whacked it around Myrnin's head,

"What was that for?" Myrnin asked while rubbing his head,

"I was trying to knock some sense into you" Oliver said, trying to hide a smile, Oliver was still in his blue and white stripped pyjama's, and Myrnin was wearing green pyjama bottoms and he was shirtless, 'fuck me, god he's hot' she thought, they hadn't noticed Claire in till she spoke,

"Actually Myrnin, you put bacon in the frying pan, and toast in the toaster"

"told you so" Oliver wore a look of victory, Myrnin looked like a spanked puppy, then Myrnin looked down at Claire's feet,

"Are those my bunny slippers?"

"Yes, I just thought id wear them, you know, to see why you loved them so much"

"There comfy and they keep my feet toasty warm" a cute boyish smile spread a cross his face, and Claire's heart skipped a beat, again,

"Why did you buy pink ones?" asked Oliver, with a smirk on his face,

"Because I like pink"

"Twisted fool"

"Wannabe hippie"

"Ok guys, why don't you sit down or something, and I'll cook breakfast" Claire interrupted quickly before any frying pans could be smashed round anybody's head, they nodded, and Myrnin went into the lab to set up the equipment for his testing on Claire, and Oliver went to have a bath.

"Myrnin, do you want anything?" Claire shouted,

"No my dear, we were actually making you breakfast, we already had ours" he shouted back, Claire put some cooking oil in the frying pan, and opened the bacon, and laid the bacon in the pan, and put the pan on the stove, she turned the dial for the gas to come on, but nothing happened, she tried again, still nothing happened,

"Myrnin, the gas wont come on"

"Try it again"

So she did, still nothing came on, Claire sighed, 'what should I do?' she thought, she tried it one last time, still nothing happened,

"WHY WONT THIS STUPID STOVE WORK?" she screamed, she hadn't realised how angry she was, she took the frying pan off the stove, and hit the ring (**I think that's what it's called)** on the stove, she hit it again and again,

"Claire, there's no need to take out your frustrations on the stove, you obviously don't know what your doing" Myrnin said walking in to the kitchen,

"Oh, this coming from the guy who thought you put bacon in the toaster"

"It's an easy mistake to make" Claire hit the ring one more time leaving her hand there, she was about to say something to Myrnin, when she noticed he was staring at her hand, she turned, and saw that the ring was on, and her hand was on fire, she quickly removed her hand, and as soon as she did that, the fire on her hand went off, Claire was shocked, Myrnin but the frying pan back on the ring to cook the bacon,

"After you eat, we need to get started on test's?"

Claire just nodded, 'Oh my god' she thought, 'Great, now I have fire power, Amelie will be thrilled' she watched the bacon cook, and when it had done, she put in on some bread and ate it, Claire washed up and walked into the lab where Oliver was standing all dry and dressed in black, Myrnin had gotten changed into green baggy jeans, a red top, and a black wait coat, Oliver and Myrnin were fighting again,

"Give it me back Myrnin"

"Not in till you say sorry"

"Never"

"Then say good-bye to your phone" Myrnin throw Oliver's phone out the window, which was wide open,

"Throw my phone, and I'll burn your bunny slippers"

"You're just jealous you don't own a pair"

"Am I fuck, now give me my phone" Myrnin handed over the phone,

"Are you going to say sorry"

"No"

Myrnin grabbed the nearest book, and it was a big book, and throw ot at Oliver's head, it hit him with a thud,

"Why the fuck did you do that?, you fucking goon" Oliver growled while rubbing his head,

"Because you hit me with a frying pan, and didn't say sorry you spoon" again Claire had to stop the fighting,

"You two, stop fighting like a married couple, and lets get to work"

"He wishes he was my wife, but I have standards" said Oliver,

Myrnin was about to say something else, when Claire picked up the same book, and throw in at Oliver, it hit his arm, and it looked like it didn't hurt, but it still annoyed Oliver, Oliver growled at her, and went and sat in Myrnin's chair, Myrnin came over to Claire,

"You ready? Are you feeling ok?" he asked, Claire looked into his eyes, his eyes were so beautiful, dark and deep, he had real passion,

"Yeah, im fine, and im ready, lets do it" Myrnin nodded and sat Claire down in a chair, Myrnin sat opposite her, Claire looked over at Oliver, who was reading a few mythology books, like Amelie had told him to do, a thought popped up in Claire's mind 'I wonder if Oliver has a little crush on Amelie' she wasn't evan going to bother asking, she turned back to Myrnin who had a syringe (**I think that's what it's called)** ready to take some of Claire's blood, she held out her arm and Myrnin pushed it in gently, Claire watched as some of her blood went into the tube, Myrnin pulled the syringe out and took the tube of the end, and set it aside for later, he then got one of those little light things that doctors shine in your eye, and shined it in her eye,

"Turn your eyes to the left" she did, "To the right" she did as he said, "up" she did it, "down" she did that to, he put the light thing down and sat back in the chair, he was thinking,

"Im going to start testing your blood now my dear, why don't you go and lye down for a bit" Claire nodded she stood up, at the same time as Myrnin stood up, and gave him a little but tender kiss on the lips, she pulled back to look at him, he was smiling and blushing, 'I didn't know vampires could blush' she thought, Oliver coughed, and she turned to him, he was making little noises like he was going to be sick,

"Get a room" he said

"Already got one" she retorted, she turned back to Myrnin, who was smiling as he realised what she was saying,

"I suppose I could test the blood later"

"Exactly what I was thinking" Claire and Myrnin started walking to Claire's bedroom, well it was actually Myrnin's, but he said he would sleep in the lab with Oliver, as they reached the door they heard Oliver shout,

"Don't be to loud".


	8. Chapter 8

**Heyy, thanks for your latest reviews ****J keep it up, hope you enjoy this chapter xx**

**Sorry for any spelling mistakes,**

**I don't own anything…**

They entered the bedroom and Myrnin locked the door, Claire walked over to the bed and sat down, Myrnin watched her for a while, Claire felt her face flush, and a rush of excitement ran through her body, He came and sat next to her on the bed,

"I wanted to talk to you" she said,

"Ok, what about?"

"Us"

"Us?"

"Yes, us, about the other night, you know, when we slept together"

"Ah, yes, I was wondering when you were going to bring that up" Claire looked in his eyes, he looked worried, Claire couldn't stand to have him look like that,

"I just wanted to say that I don't regret a thing, and that I would do it again and again, you make me feel confident, happy, like im the prettiest one in the room, Shane never made me feel like that, he made me feel good, but no as great as you do, when you look at me, or touch me, it feels like my heart wants to jump out of my chest…" she was cut of by Myrnin's lips on hers, it was one of his deep, passionate kisses, she loved the way his hands slid through her hair, he was gentle with the way he touched her, like she would break at anytime, they pulled away from each other,

"My dear, I don't regret anything either, and I certainly would do it again, id take you right now as a matter of fact, and you are not the most prettiest girl in the room, because your are the most beautiful girl I have ever had the pleasure of laying eyes on, and evan tho I don't have a heart beat, I can still feel it wanting to jump out of my chest when im with you" In that moment Claire was the most happiest girl in the world, she had know idea of how romantic Myrnin was, she kissed him hard and deep, passion overflowing her thoughts, she could tell by the way Myrnin was kissing her that he felt exactly the same, he lay her down on the bed, not breaking the kiss, pressing his body against hers, she loved the feel of him, she could stay like that forever, and it wasn't a bad idea, Myrnin's hands ran up her top, lifting it off, she reacted by ripping his top of, literally, next things hands were trying to undo her pants, and then his, and it kept going in till they were both naked, wrapped around each other,

"Let's annoy Oliver by making a lot of noise" said Myrnin, and with that Myrnin's lips were back on hers, (**Ok, time to use your imagination, I would carry on with the sex scene, but my parents are also reading this story)**

"Wow" said Claire, catching her breath,

"Wow is the word" replied Myrnin, he sounded abit out of breath as well,

They lay there together, Claire on her side, and Myrnin cuddling her from behind her, his mouth was next to her ear, and kissed her there gently and tenderly,

"Iv been alive for god knows how long, and as you can imagine iv had my fair share of women, well obviously you knew that, I mean, look at me, how could you resist, but anyway, you are the best yet" she turned to face him and kissed him.

(Oliver's P.O.V)

'Thank god that's over' Oliver thought, sitting In Myrnin's favourite chair, Oliver had heard all the noises, and if he wasn't mistaken, he evan heard the bed move as well, 'since when are Myrnin and Claire together?' he thought, he would ask them about it later, he was looking through the ancient mythology books, and had found something quite interesting, he had come to a page about ancient demons, who had been reborn into human form, he read on, following a hunch, 'Hmm interesting' he thought as he read something, that so far resembled Claire, there was a demon, a very powerful one, feared by angels and other demons, she named her self Satana, as she was basically the girl version of Satan, but not as powerful, demons and angels and other mythological creatures, like fairies and elves and lycan's called her the twisted princess, because of how one minute she could show kindness and the next would torture you in till you begged for death, and how she would easily loose control of her powers, she was turning mad, so she could escape the madness, she found away to turn herself into a spirit in the hope of possessing a new born baby.

Oliver kept reading in till he came to the part which described her powers,

"Holy shit" she said, he read the list of powers, a lot of them matching what Claire had done, and it evan mentioned the way she looked,

Powers

She was able to get into minds, and control the mind of the species, and use very strong compulsion to course horrific pain, she used it to torture people mentally, giving them dreadful nightmares, and making the see things that weren't there, and feel pain without being touched,

She was also able to control the elements, Earth, Air, Fire, Water and evan Spirit which wasn't a well known element,

She also possessed a beauty so eerie yet gorgeous, that her victims couldn't take her eyes of her, that made it easier to drink from them, without having to chase them, and the more blood she drank the more powerful she would get,

Her eyes were like a cats, yellow and dangerous, all demons are a kind of animal, just way more advanced, she had some similarities with a panther,

Oliver couldn't believe what he was reading, what he didn't understand was why was Satana starting to show now.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hiya, hope you like the last chapter, I cant stop typing, all these mad ideas are coming into my head, so I hope you keep enjoying my story, more shocks are along the way, and the return of an old character :o **

**Thanks to:**

**Flying Penguinz**

**Vicky199416**

**BlooDsucKkerR69**

**For giving loads of great reviews, and telling me to carry on 3 Thankyouu xx**

(Oliver's P.O.V)

Oliver look through loads of mythology books, trying to find out why this was happening to Claire, and why now, 'What does Satana want?' he thought, 'Is Claire's soul actually Satana' he couldn't get his head around it, he got up out of the chair and walked to Myrnin's and Claire's bedroom door.

(Myrnin's P.O.V)

Claire had fallen asleep, Myrnin chuckled, 'I sexed her into sleep' he thought, proud of himself, he heard a knock on the door, he got out of bed, and put on his boxers and jeans, and went to the door, he opened it and saw Oliver standing there with a grim look on his face,

"Is Claire asleep?" he asked

"Yeah, what's up?" he said as he walked out the room closing the door, silently and gently behind him, hoping he hadn't disturbed Claire, they both walked back into the lab, where Oliver picked up a mythology book,

"I think I know what's wrong with Claire"

"What?"

"I think Claire is the reincarnation of one of the most powerful demon to exist, the demons name is Satana, the twisted princess they nicknamed her"

Myrnin just stared at Oliver taking it all in, he didn't believe, it had to be something else, he hadn't even tested her blood yet, so he hope he could prove Oliver's theory wrong,

"Let me take a look at that" he said, and grabbed the book out of Oliver's hand, Myrnin flicked through the pages in till he got to the bit abut Satana. He remembered hearing stories about her when he was a child, back in the days when he was human, she had a mark on her right arm, it was a dying red rose, with blood coming from the petals, nobody ever knew what it meant, she tempted people to sin, she was a killer, some people said she could even raise the dead and controlled the one's she had brought back, slowly building her own army, she was so powerful and dangerous that even Satan himself felt threatened and cast her away from hell, leaving her to roam the earth for centuries, slowly going mad, he thought she was just a myth, but when he the chapter about her powers, he realised that maybe she wasn't a myth at all, he didn't want to believe it, his heart broke thinking that Claire might be this monster that was to evil for hells standards, he turned to Oliver,

"Get Amelie on the phone now"

(Claire's P.O.V)

I was flying, so high, over the beautiful ocean, Claire felt amazing, flying so high, she felt like an angel but without it's wings, she was loving every moment of this, she didn't want it to end, she was now flying over loads of green fields, no building's anywhere, just pure nature, she saw animals running wild, and it was an amazing sight to see, Claire loved animal's, they way they communicated with each other fascinated her, she landed on soft grass, she had nothing on her feet, so she could feel the grass between her toes, she looked down at herself and noticed she was also wearing a while dress that went down to her knee's, she looked a head of her, and there it was, just sitting there, watching her, a panther, black as night, it was beautiful, Claire was intrigued, and as the panther started walking into the woods that was behind it, Claire had the erg to follow it, and she did, trekking through the woods, trying to keep up with the beautiful cat, she came to the middle of the woods, where there was a big lake of water. The water was pure blue, and was sparkling like it had diamonds in it, she looked around for the panther but couldn't find it, so she went up to the lake, and sat down beside it, she looked down at her reflection, she gasped at the pure beauty who was looking back at her 'Is that me?" she thought, she looked the same but with some differences, her eyes were a cats yellow again, her skin so pale, her hair had gone black, her lips were quite pale, but had a slight colour, she looked down at her right arm and saw a dying rose with blood dripping from the petals, it looked beautiful against her pale skin, she traced the outline with her fingers, she liked it, it suited her, Claire felt something behind her, she stood up and turned to see the panther was sitting behind her, watching her with curious eyes, Claire noticed the panthers eyes, they were a yellow, just like hers, she slowly approached the giant cat, kneeling down so she could stroke it, the panther purred at her touch, she took her hand away and sat in front of the panther, the panther looked at her, and suddenly the panther had entered her mind, he it was talking to her,

'Hello Claire' thought the panther, Claire decided not to speak out loud either, so she thought back,

'Hello, who are you?'

'I am you'

'Sorry what?'

'I am you'

'How? You're a panther?'

'Yes I am a panther, I am the animal of Satana'

Claire couldn't make any sense out of what was going on,

'Who is Satana?'

'You, you are the reincarnation of the twisted princess, and I am your animal side'

Claire couldn't think of anything to say, the panther carried on,

'Satana was a very powerful demon, so powerful she got kicked out of hell, over the thousands of years she wondered earth, she started to go mad, and she felt lonely, one day she decided that she wanted to start again, and preformed a reincarnation spell, so she could be reborn in to any new born baby, at any point in time she desired, you Claire were the new born baby, you are Satana'

That was a lot to take in, she wasn't sure what to do, she was confused, she didn't want to believe the panther, but deep inside, she believed her, it would explain why she attacked Monica, and why she was crying blood, but Claire didn't feeling evil, only when she was angry, she looked at the panther, the panther lent forward and put it's forehead on Claire's, where her third eye was, and Claire then felt a jolt of burning go through her body, it hurt like hell, she screamed from the pain, what was the panther doing to her?, Claire was scared, she on her back, the panther had gone inside of her, 'WHAT THE FUCK!' she thought, she was scared and she wanted to go, she wanted to get away from here, but she didn't know how.

Claire shot up, she was in bed, in Myrnin's room,

"It was a dream, only a dream" she whispered to herself trying to calm herself down, she looked at the clock, and it was midnight, she had slept most of the day, she heard people talking, the talking was coming from the lab, she got up out of bed and put on some clothes, and walked towards the lab.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thought id carry on with more of the story tonight, I have abit of insomnia, so I need to do something to pass time, at the moment it is 2:12am, lol, keep reviewing xx**

**I don't own anything…**

Claire walked into the lab, and saw Amelie, Myrnin, Oliver, Michael, Eve and Shane, Claire was shocked, 'why the fuck is he here' she wondered,

As usual no one noticed her come in, Myrnin and Oliver were having an argument, as usual,

"You know, I would pay good money to watch you get staked and then thrown in the desert" growled Oliver, Myrnin just looked annoyed,

"Kiss my fangs" he then turned to Amelie, who was standing there, with no emotion on her face,

"Amelie, we cant go about this the wrong way, Claire is fragile at the moment, and she is Satana, we cant risk upsetting her, you've heard the stories, she can cause an earthquake that could swallow America, we have to work with her, and consider her emotions, otherwise you might as well walk around with a sign saying kill me"

'they now about Satana, but it was only a dream, wasn't it?' she slowly walked abit closer, everyone was so absorbed into whatever this discussion was about, that they didn't notice her,

"Then how do you purpose we do this then?" asked Amelie,

"I don't know yet, but I know that locking her in a cage will only piss her off, we are dealing with someone who was born and raised in hell, do you really think a silver cage will work on her, she isn't a vampire, and sedating her wont do any good, with the way her body works she wouldn't be out for very long" Everyone was silent, Claire went and stood by Eve, Eve didn't even notice her in till Claire tapped her, Eve jumped 5 feet,

"HOLY FUCK! CB, don't do that, how did you get there so fast?"

"I walked" Eve just stared at her, there was a little fear in her eyes, and Claire noticed that everyone was staring at her, she also noticed that everyone was standing away from her, Eve had moved over to Michael, who had put himself between me and Eve, like I was going to attack her, 'What is this' she thought, she looked over to Myrnin and saw even he had mover abit further away, Claire felt her heart break a little, Myrnin wasn't supposed to be scared of her, he should be standing here with her, but he wasn't, Claire looked around at the people who she thought cared about her, tears threatened to fall, she pushed them back, Claire started to feel hot again, she couldn't bare to have them look at her like a freak, she couldn't bare how Myrnin was looking at her, 'why are they staying away from me like I got the plague?' she thought. She wasn't feeling angry, but she was feeling very sad, and the heat of emotions and power where swirling around inside her, she decided to get out, to run, she felt her legs start to move, she knew they wouldn't be able to catch her, she knew she was now faster and stronger, she ran out of the door, she faintly heard Myrnin calling her name, telling her to come back, but she didn't, she kept on going, she didn't know where she was going, she just let her legs take her, she finally came to a stop in a grave yard, she started walking past the headstones and stopped when she reached Sam's grave, she looked down at the red roses that had died, she bent down, 'I bet Sam wouldn't of acted like I was death if he was here, he'd still be my friend' she thought, she felt tears running down her cheeks, she knew they were tears of blood again, but she didn't care anymore, she picked up the dead roses, she held them in her hands, she felt a soft spark of power go off within her body, and as she looked back at the roses, they had bloomed again, they were know longer dead, "wow there beautiful" she said to herself, she put the roses back down, she remembered that in her dream, she had like a tattoo of a dying rose with blood coming from the petals, she looked down at her right arm, and there it was, the beautiful rose, she traced the outline again, she looked back at Sam's grave, she wanted a friend, she wanted Sam to come back, since she brought the flowers, maybe just maybe, she could return Sam's spirit to his body and bring him back from the dead.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello peeps, here's another chapter, enjoy and review xx**

**I don't own anything…**

Claire stood up and looked at Sam's grave, 'how am I going to do this?' she thought, so far everything that has happened to her was by surprise, 'Maybe I can connect to Satana" Claire didn't know why she was thinking this, or why she was enjoying herself, 'Maybe I really am Satana' she closed her eyes, concentrating on that power burning inside her, she imagined what she wanted to happen, she opened her eyes and, nothing,

nothing happened, she stood there for a few moments trying to think how to do it, If she had her memories from when she was Satana she might be able to do this, she could feel the power there, but didn't know how to control it, she sat back down, and crossed her legs, and just stared at the headstone, her vision turned the shade of blood red, she blinked, trying to understand what was happening, she decided to not fight it, just to go with it, she had lost control of her body now, and she knew that the part of her that was Satana was doing it, she watched as her nails turned into claws and slit a her wrist, the blood dripped onto Sam's grave, she stood up and walked back a few steps, then looked up at the sky, lightning flashed across the sky, and Claire felt so incredibly powerful, she looked back at the grave and noticed that her blood had gone under the ground, like it was travelling to Sam's body, she didn't understand the next words that came out of her mouth, the language sounded like nothing of this world, (**basically it's the language of the demons, and I don't speak demon)**

He vision was still blood red, but as she was speaking the otherworldly language she noticed a black shadow forming over Sam's grave, the shadow started to become clearer, and Claire smiled as she saw Sam's face, he next words were spoke in English, but the power behind them was filled with command of the twisted princess, Claire like that nickname, it suited her,

"Go into your body, and awaken from the never ending sleep" Sam's spirit did as she said, and then Claire fell to her knee's, her vision had gone back to normal, and the lightning had stopped, she listened, there was an eerie silence, like the silence after the storm, she heard the sound of something being broken, she looked back at Sam's grave, it sounded like he just broke out his coffin, Claire laughed, it was full of joy yet with that bit of evil, that could send shivers down people's spine, she watched as she saw the grass begin to lift, as if something was ripping through it, from the other side, a hand broke through, followed by the other, tearing and ripping at the earth, before she knew it, Sam was standing there in front of her, she stood up, his looks had changed, his once ginger/red, hair was now the shade of blood, his eyes red as well, he looked more muscular, more dangerous, his nail's were claws, they could properly cut through anything, and his fangs had sharper ends, she smiled at him, and he retracted his fangs, and kneeled before her,

"My Princess" he said, his voice was deeper, Claire motioned for him to stand, and he did, she gave him a massive hug, he was startled but hugged her back,

"Iv missed you Sam"

"Iv missed you to Claire, what's happened?" so Claire told him the whole story from the beginning, Sam looked thoughtful as he was listening, when Claire finished he spoke,

"It's never a normal day with you" they both laughed,

"Well I am now in away your warrior, you own me, I am your fighter" he said, Claire smiled, she liked the fact she could have someone to talk to and a warrior at the same time, 'wait till Amelie see's this, she's going to freak, and Sam's in my control, this should be fun' she thought, trying hard not to let out an evil chuckle, Sam seemed to sense what she was thinking, and laughed quite evilly, so Claire started as well, Claire was happy, she felt high, nothing could stop her, Claire was gone, there was only Satana,

"Satana is back, and im bad" she said, the evil in her voice was hypnotic,

"What are we to do first princess?"

Satana thought about this for a moment,

"Fist of all, im going to get someone to eat, I am starving, second of all, were going to get busy getting the vampires on our side, which shouldn't be to hard, then we will take over Morganville, after that Im going to raise my Army or tortured souls, and take over this planet and it's creatures, oh and who knows, I might just take over the realm of the gods, how's that for a to do list?" she said,

"I like it, especially the getting someone to eat bit, im hungry, let's go" they walked out of the graveyard, Satana was proud of herself, Oliver, Amelie, Myrnin, Eve, Shane and Michael wouldn't know what hit them.

(Myrnin's P.O.V)

Everyone was running around, worried and anxious, Myrnin was sitting in his chair thinking about poor Claire, they way she looked as we all back away from her, she looked so hurt, betrayed, how could he of done that to her, he loved her, and he was one of the one's that hurt her, she trusted him, she opened had opened up to him about her feelings for him, he looked over to Oliver, who was going on abut that freak lightning storm, Eve was crying on the sofa, she couldn't bare the fact that she hurt Claire as well, Michael also looked regretful, Shane showed no emotion on his face, as did Amelie, Oliver looked worried, very worried, and when Oliver's worried of something, then we've all got something to worry about.


	12. Chapter 12

**Heyy, keep reviewing, hope you still like my story XD**

**I don't own anything…**

(Claire/Satana's P.O.V)

Satana and Sam, walked to the collage campus, there wasn't many students around, after all it was after midnight, they spotted two drunk guys, and decided to go for them, moving silently through the night, blending in with the shadows, they crept up on the drunken fools, and Satana grabbed the biggest one and snapped his sneak before he could scream, she looked over at Sam who was doing exactly the same, they took the body's further into the dark, where know one would notice them, she bit into the guys neck, drinking all of it, right in till the last drop, and Sam done the same, they left the body's where they were,

"Ok, what are we going to do now?" asked Sam,

"We need to set up some kind of hideout"

"I know just the place" he said with that evil gleam in his eyes, so they walked off, Sam stopped in front of Monica's mansion, 'this should do' she thought, they jumped over the gates easily and walked up to the front door, Satana knocked on the door, Sam just looked at her,

"Cant hurt to be polite, after all we are going to enslave then and take there house" the door opened and standing there was Richard Morrell, Monica's older brother, and Mayer of Morganville, he didn't look to happy to see Claire, well he thought it was Claire, he hadn't noticed Sam yet, well that will be a shock when he does,

"Hello Richard" she said with a perky happy voice,

"Hi Claire, what are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to apologise to Monica for the way I acted" she smiled, trying to make it look as genuine as possible, she heard footsteps coming, then she heard Monica shout,

"Let the bitch in, it's about time I got an apology"

Richard looked between the two girls and stepped aside, she stepped in side the house,

"Well then, on your knees, and say sorry" Monica had a smug smile on her face, Satana couldn't wait to see that smile drop,

"Oh iv brought an old friend with me, can he come in?"

"Sure, the more of thee audience the better" said Monica, she started laughing, but that soon stopped as Sam walked in through the door, Richard froze, Monica went as white as a ghost,

"Thank you for letting us into your home, we're going to take it now, and hurt you" said Sam shutting the door behind him.

(Oliver's P.O.V)

Oliver was worried, that wasn't a normal lightning storm, everyone was babbling still, 'We're not going to get anything done at this rate' he thought to himself,

"OI, FUCKING LISTEN YOU ERATIC TITS" he shouted,

Everyone stopped, even Amelie did what he said, Myrnin was paying attention to him to,

"We need to go and find Claire, I fear that something bad has happened"

"What do you think Oliver?" asked Shane, Oliver was surprised to hear Shane speak, the boy had been quietly sulking all day like the little bitch he was,

"I think that Claire has become stressed with everything that has been happening, and I think she coursed that weird lightning storm, I think that she has taken on the personality of Satana now" know one said anything for a moment, then Myrnin stood up and said,

"We need to find her, and fast"

(Myrnin's P.O.V)

Everyone gathered weapons, they probably wouldn't work on her, but they might slow her down, Myrnin went into the bedroom where Claire had been sleeping, he found her pyjama top, they could use it to track her sent, he brought the top to Amelie and Oliver's noses, he then gave it to Michael so he could sniff it as well,

"I don't think it's a good idea to split up, we're stronger as a group" said Myrnin, Oliver scoffed at that, Myrnin had had enough of him, he was so fast Oliver didn't see him coming, Myrnin backhanded Oliver across the room, Oliver growled, Myrnin growled back, and Oliver was startled, and so was everybody else by the looks on there Faces,

"Lets go" said Eve, Oliver picked himself of the floor and followed them out the door, my walked up to be by Amelie,

"Iv picked up her sent" she said,

"Me to"

They all followed Amelie and Myrnin, it led them to the graveyard and over to Sam's grave, Amelie gasped and collapsed to the floor,

"What has she done?" said Amelie, it was rare you saw Amelie like this, but then again, she loved Sam, there was a big whole in the ground, know one looked at it,

"Myrnin, Amelie, her sent goes this way" Oliver shouted, Myrnin helped Amelie up, Amelie looked pissed, they followed Oliver, they arrived on the collage campus, and they found two bodies drained of blood,

"Holy fuck" exclaimed Shane

Myrnin didn't care about the dead humans, he only cared about Claire, he picked up her sent again, and everyone followed him in silence, they found themselves outside the Morrell house.

(Claire/Satana's P.O.V)

Richard and Monica was locked in the cellar, chained to chairs, she was sitting on the sofa, coming up with her next plan, Sam walked in,

"We have a problem"

"What?"

"I can smell Amelie, she's here along with others"

"I don't consider that a problem, more like an annoying inconvenience"

"What are we going to do?"

"Make them tea and have a friendly chat, what do you think we're going to do moron, you go stand in the corner where they wont see you, I'll tell you when to make your grand entrance" Sam did as she said, she sat there and waited.


	13. Chapter 13

**Heyy, thanks for the reviews, people are wanting Claire to turn back to being good, and for her and Myrnin to be together, well… you'll have to wait and see and keep reading, what fun would there be if I gave it all away to soon, hehe xx**

**I don't own anything…**

The front door flew across the room, Satana stood up to meet her uninvited guests, at the door stood Myrnin, Amelie, Oliver, Michael, Eve and Shane, Oliver and Myrnin looked like they were on the war path, and Amelie looked mad, 'this should be fun' she thought, everyone walked into the lounge were Satana was standing,

"Claire" Myrnin ran over to her and cupped her face, he smiled down at her, she smiled back,

"Why are you here? Where's Monica and Richard?" asked Eve,

Satana looked straight into her former best friends eyes, and said in an icy tone,

"They've been taken care off" as she said that Myrnin removed his hands from her face and stepped back, he looked like he was on the verge of crying, Oliver stepped forward, obviously he was taking charge,

"Satana"

"Yes?"

"Why have you taken over Claire's body? Leave her alone"

Satana laughed,

"Oliver, I am Claire, im just her more sadistic side"

"YOU ARE NOT MY CLAIRE" shouted Myrnin, there was ain in his voice, and something inside Satana reacted to his pain, she suddenly felt like she wanted to take him in her arms and tell him that everything was going to be ok, 'no, that's Claire talking' she snapped back into control,

"Oh but I am Myrnin, I was reborn, the nice me, which you call Claire, is the power of my mind and heart, evil me which you call Satana is the power of her spirit, I am her spirit, it was just her mind and emotions that have kept me at bay un till now" again everyone was rendered speechless, Amelie stepped forward now,

"Why has Claire given over to you?"

"Half of it was natural, the other half of the situation was coursed by the people around her, the fighting with Shane, being picked on by Monica, and when you all got scared of her, it hurt her, which made all her walls come tumbling down, giving me access to her"

"So what your saying is, you are Claire, but just a sick, twisted, heartless version of her"

"Clever girl, that is why people call me the twisted princess, nice one minute, cruel the next, you never know what your going to get" she laughed,

"What did you do to Sam's grave?" growled Amelie,

"Oh so that's why you have a face like thunder"

"ANSWER THE QUESTION!"

"Is the ice queen losing her cool?" she kept on laughing,

"ANSWER THE FUCKING QUESTION!" Satana stopped laughing, a little stunned, she had never heard Amelie loose it like that, she had never heard her swear, and by the looks on everyone's faces, they were surprised to,

"You really what to know what happened to Sam's grave?" she said quietly,

"Yes" Amelie's voice was shaking, this was unusual behaviour for her, Oliver and Myrnin came and stood next to her, Michael was standing with Eve and Shane, she turned her eyes to Amelie, she slipped into Amelie's mind, she saw the concern for her, and for Sam's grave, Sam was her one true love, she came out of Amelie's mind, Satana stared Amelie straight in the eyes and said,

"Why don't you ask him yourself" everyone looked confused, in till Sam stepped out of the darkened corner of the room, and walked and stood my Satana,

"Hello Amelie, Oliver, Myrnin, Michael, Eve and Shane, good to see you all again" he smiled and laughed, the look of horror on everyone's faces as they looked at the new and improved Sam, as Satana liked to call him, Amelie face was full of mixed emotions, hurt. Fear, love, passion, and anger.

(Amelie's P.O.V)

'Oh my god Sam' so many thoughts were going through Amelie's head, so many emotion's swirling inside of her, Claire had brought her Sam back, but something was wrong, he looked as mad as Claire did, and it hurt so bad, to see the good man who had once gave up his life to save Morganville, now standing at the side of a demon, she couldn't believe, she didn't want to, she wanted to knock so sense into Sam, and Claire for that matter.

"What's wrong Amelie, aren't you glad to see me?" asked Sam

"Not like this" Sam pouted, she knew he couldn't care less, Claire or Satana, whoever she was, was standing there with a grin on her face, looking very proud of herself.

(Myrnin's P.O.V)

'Oh for fuck sake' he thought, 'What has my Claire done?' he knew Claire was still there, he saw the quick flash of pain and hurt in her eyes, when she looked at him, but it was gone within seconds, if only he could find away to get through to her, Shane had moved forward now, he was standing in front, 'What is this fucker doing now' he thought to himself,

Shane started talking,

"Hi Sam, nice to see you back, looking good for a dead guy, and Claire, Satana, twisted princess, whoever the fuck you are, stop with the whole 'Im a big badass demon' act… OW!" Myrnin hit Shane it the arm, so he would shut up, Satana looked furious and Sam looked pissed as well,

"Ignore him, he's a bitch, Claire, baby, please I know you there, I can see it, come back to me" there was so much desperation in his voice, he was looking into her eyes, and saw the love, he looked at Sam who also looked like he was feeling the love as well, 'Exactly, when Claire is evil so is Sam, when she starts to slip out of it, so does he' Myrnin kept looking at Claire, he slowly approached her, he stood in front of her and cupped her face, and kissed with so much passion, so much love, he pulled back still cupping her face, he quickly looked over to Sam, who was looking less evil then before, he knew Amelie had realised what was happening, but she was still keeping her distance, Myrnin looked into Satana's eyes, and saw they were Claire's beautiful brown ones (**I don't know, or forgot the colour of her eyes, so I just put brown, because that's my eye colour :p)** she spoke, there was pain and desperation in her voice,

"Myrnin"

"Im here baby, im here"

"Stop me"

"I am im going to help you get through this, everyone is"

"Stop before I hurt someone else, I cant help myself" blood tears started to fall down her face, Myrnin cleared the tears from her face,

"Don't worry, were going to help you, were going to fix it"

Myrnin didn't know what happened, but Satana had gained control of Claire again,

"I don't want to fix it" and with that, she flung him and everyone across the room without even touching them.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hiya keep on reading and reviewing please, I like reading what you have to say xx**

**I don't own anything…**

(Oliver's P.O.V)

'Shit, we are so out of our league' he thought, as he picked himself of the floor, Claire looked like death at that moment, and he knew that they all had to get of here fast, and form a plan b, Myrnin was watching Claire looking heartbroken, he never realised, Myrnin could be so passionate about anything other then his work, Oliver actually felt bad for him, 'the first girl he gets in years and she's trying to kill him' Oliver thought, Everyone was standing now, ready to leave, Shane was the first one out the door, 'Pussy' he thought, followed by Eve and Michael, then Amelie, Oliver was on his way out the door, when he noticed that Myrnin hadn't moved, he stopped and looked back at him,

"MYRNIN" he shouted, Satana had started up her weird lightning storm again, and this time she added thunder, loud thunder,

"I HAVE TO STOP HER"

"YOU'LL BE KILLED"

"I CANT LEAVE HER LIKE THIS, I NEED TO HELP HER, I CAN DO IT"

"NOWS NOT THE TIME TO ACT LIKE A LOVESICK FOOL, YOU CAN HELP HER BY STAYING ALIVE, NOW COME ON, OR DO I HAVE TO CARRY YOU OUT THIS FUCKING DOOR?" Myrnin thought about it for a moment, then decided to do as he asked, Myrnin ran out the door with Oliver, when they were clear of the house they stopped to take a breath, even vampires get tired sometimes,

"Where did everyone go?" asked Myrnin,

"They ran of like headless chickens, their probably at common grounds, we need to regroup, and get back up, and come up with a new plan"

"You didn't leave me in there"

"You're observant"

"Why?"

"I don't know" Oliver knew why, he actually didn't mind Myrnin, but he was never going to admit that, Myrnin took the hint, and didn't say anything else and they ran to common grounds.

(Claire/Satana's P.O.V)

Satana stopped the storm, and calmed her self down, Sam gave her a drink,

"What are we going to do, they've probably gone to get reinforcements, if we get attacked Amelie's vampire army, we're screwed, it's only us to remember"

"Well I don't think we will be able to turn the vampires against them, but I still have my army or tortured souls, if she did decide to attack, he army would be useless, my army are strong, fast, literally unstoppable, there already dead, so they cant die again, and I created this army over thousands of years, my numbers are great compared to hers"

"I hope you know what your doing, seems like the old Claire is still fighting"

"Well the old Claire wont win, I went through centuries of madness, and pain, I am not giving up this life, iv lived it for seventeen coming up eighteen years, I am Claire, just the more sadistic part, as I keep on having to tell people"

"I feel bad for the poor people who are on your shit list"

"Why don't you go and check on Richard and Monica, I need to lye down, im tired it is now three in the morning" Sam nodded, and walked to the cellar, Satana walked to one of the bedrooms and went to bed.

(Sam's P.O.V)

Sam went down to the cellar, Monica had woken up, she was still chained to the chair,

"Oi, evil minion"

"Silence"

"No, let me out"

"No"

"Why not?"

"Hmm let me think, because you're a nasty little sket and Satana doesn't like you, you've had this coming to you since the day you were born, and oh yeah, your also are prisoner"

"I swear when I get out of here, im going to kill Claire"

"What make's you think your getting out alive anyway" that shut her up, Sam left the cellar and locked the door behind him, and went to the sofa and watched abit of TV.

(Myrnin's P.O.V)

Everyone had gathered at common grounds, it was closed, so know one would disturb them, some people were trying to pitch in ideas about the situation, Shane thinks they should tie Satana up in silver chains, problem with that is, she isn't a vampire, and they would probably just piss her off more, Eve recons we should trick Satana into a cage which is strong another to contain her, again their's a problem, know cage could hold her, Michael thinks we should poison her blood like we did with bishop, problem with that is Satana is immune to anything that could damage her health apparently, Amelie was just silent, probably still in shock over Sam, Oliver spoke up,

"What about good old fashioned torture?" that pissed Myrnin off, he wanted to lob a chair at the hippies head, but decided to try calm reasoning instead,

"Your forgetting, that we are dealing with a demon, she was born and raised in hell, I don't think torture would bother her"

"Well you come up with an idea then, you are the genius after all"

"If I could get some time with her, I think I would be able to talk some sense, you all saw how she was when I kissed her, and spoke to her, she was herself again"

"And then she had a bitch flip and threw us across the room"

"Well I don't know then"

"I have an idea" said Amelie,

"Do share" replied Oliver,

"We got to war, I'll call upon all the vampires in Morganville, like with bishop and form my army, and we will attack her and Sam" nobody said anything the a minute, Myrnin went mad,

"ARE YOU INSANE? WE CANT GO TO WAR WITH HER, WE COULD HURT HER, AND ANYWAY SHE HAS AN ARMY OF POWER DEAD PEOPLE, SHE'LL KILL EVERYONE"

"That is a chance I am willing to take, but it's not the only part, I assume she will be on the battlefield as well, Myrnin, you can try and talk to her, keep her distracted, we need to be cruel to be kind, and it's not up for debate, I suggest everyone go home and rest up, we're going to be busy"

Myrnin couldn't believe what he was hearing, they were going to war with Claire.


	15. Chapter 15

**Here we go again, just because im nice, I thought id post a new chapter for you, read and review please xx**

**I don't own anything…**

(Claire/Satana's P.O.V)

Claire was dancing in circles, she was in a field, and it was snowing, the snow had settled on the ground, it was like the world had been covered by a thick white blanket, it was cold, but Claire didn't care, she was happy, she had bare feet, and a black dress on this time, and it went down to just above her knees, 'this is amazing, if im dreaming, please don't let me wake up' she thought, she carried on dancing, she moved so gracefully, she stopped dancing to take in more of her surroundings, she saw the woods, where the panther had gone inside her, the woods looked dead. No leave's, no real colour, 'I wonder if the lake has froze over" she thought, she ran into the woods, she remembered the way, she heard the sound of the snow, crunching beneath her feet, she found the beautiful lake, and it hadn't froze over, 'how nice', Claire was lost in her thoughts, she sat down by the lake, and pondered through her mind, she looked at her reflection in the lake, she was back to normal, her light brown hair was back, her brown eyes, she had colour to her skin, she had no fangs, and no claws, she looked down at her right arm, there was no tattoo, Claire smiled and lay on her back, looking at the cold winters sky, she closed her eyes and she let her mind drift to Myrnin, her boyfriend, the man she loved so much, she would give up her soul for him, she also thought about Oliver, sarcastic, backwards hippie, annoying, yet when she thought about she realised that Morganville wouldn't be the same without him, Amelie, the queen of Morganville, how she looked out for Claire in weird ways, the glass house residents, Michael, Eve, and Shane, Eve her gothic best friend, Michael the vampire of the house who also acted like her big brother, and Shane, her first boyfriend, her first kiss, her first time, she remembered the time's that she had loved him, but they had grown apart, which brought Claire back to Myrnin, her new love, 'I love you' she thought, and that's when it all hit her, floods of memories rushed into her mind, memories of her bringing back Sam, and throwing Myrnin and her friends her were trying to help her across the room, what she did to those two students, and what happened to Richard and Monica, she started crying, so much guilt, 'what have I done' she thought…

Satana shot straight up, breathing deeply, 'Damn Claire' she thought, she looked at the clock, it was ten in the morning, she got up out of bed, and put on some cloths, she was wearing black tight jeans, a red vest top that showed of her cleavage, a black jacket, and black high heel boots, she left the bedroom, and walked downstairs, Sam was standing in the hallway reading a letter,

"Amelie has declared war against us, it is to happen at midnight tomorrow night, just outside Morganville, hope you have a plan"

"Don't worry Sam, this will be taken care off, anyway, I haven't been in a good war in ages, this should be fun, and on that note she walked into the kitchen.

(Myrnin's P.O.V)

Every vampire in Morganville had gathered in the great hall, in Amelie's massive home, which she insisted wasn't a castle, but clearly was, Myrnin didn't know how she managed to hide it In Morganville, but oh well, some things are better left unknown, they were practicing for the war, Myrnin felt sick just thinking about it, he wanted to be with his Claire, the girl who his heart ached for since the first day they met, 'when this is over, and Claire is saved, im going to take her in my arms and never let go' he was deep in thought,

"Myrnin!" Oliver snapped,

"What?" Myrnin snapped back,

"Keep your head in the game"

Myrnin didn't want to, he didn't want to think about it, put he carried on anyway, he knew that if worst comes to worst, and Claire cant be saved, he will have to fight her, it was going to take all his willpower, he didn't want to think about that possibility yet, Claire was still in there, and he would not stop fighting for her,

"Myrnin, remember the fights at midnight, tomorrow night" Oliver said standing next to him, 'well thank you captain obvious' he thought,

"How the fuck did you crack that, clever boy" said Myrnin, Oliver just growled and stomped off to sulk in the corner, Myrnin stood as he watched all the other vampires practice, they were deadly, but not good enough, the clocks ticking and the countdowns begun.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hiya people, thank you for reading and reviewing, I am really grateful xx**

**I don't own anything…**

(Claire/Satana's P.O.V)

"SAM!" shouted Satana,

"What now?"

"We must go now, and rise my army, so get your fat ass of the sofa now"

He did as he was asked,

"Lets check on the human's first" said Sam,

So they both walked down the cellar, where Richard and Monica, were tied up, they looked tired and hungry, Sam checked that the chains were still tight, Richard and Monica didn't say anything,

"Well?" Satana was getting impatient,

"All good, lets go" it was 10:30pm the night of the war, the vampire's had been training hard, but it still wouldn't be enough, they headed out the front door, walking to the desert outside Morganville were everything was going to take place,

"I want to get there early, so I can raise my army, it's a big army, we need a lot of the room" Sam just nodded,

"Is everything ok Sam?"

"Yes, it's just…"

"Well?"

"Im just thinking of Amelie" they were quiet for a few moments,

"Why are you thinking about her?"

"Because I love her" Satana stopped dead in her tracks,

"What?"

"I said I love her, im sorry princess, but I don't think I can do this, I love Amelie, I love her, I don't want to fight her"

"WHAT!, your supposed to be on my side, I brought you back from the dead, do not make me send you back, and I will send you down to hell, and since when did you get your bloody emotions back?"

"Since the other day, when you decided to throw everyone across the room, and I don't care what you do to me, I am not going to fight, if I have to, I will fight you, god, Claire snap out of this, think about Myrnin"

"DON'T YOU EVER MENTION THAT NAME TO ME"

"you still love him"

"NO! that was the old Claire, Satana doesn't love anyone"

"Look, Claire I don't know what's happened, I don't know why im suddenly getting all my old emotions back, but there's one thing I do know, and that is, im not going to fight the love of my life and you cant make" and with that Sam ran off, Satana was left there, confused, 'Why has he gone like this? Why aren't my powers keeping control over him?'

'Because I still have some control Satana' the voice came from her mind,

'Claire?'

'Yes, I wont let you hurt them, even if it means us dying'

'We cant die, you silly girl, our body has become indestructible'

'I still wont let you hurt anyone, I wont let you hurt Myrnin, you're not going to control my life, you may be part of me, but the rest of me is still here, and I will become the boss once again Satana, mark my words'

'Fool, I have know time for this, I have an army to raise, so shut up and enjoy the show' and with that Satana jumped up into the sky, deciding it would be quicker to fly.

(Sam's P.O.V)

'I hope Amelie forgives me' Sam thought as he ran to common grounds, 'Please let Amelie be there, he got there and looked through the window, she was, she was sitting with Oliver, Myrnin and Michael drinking coffee and blood by the looks of it, he opened the door and walked in, they all tuned to him, Oliver stood up and came over to grab Sam, but Sam used his new found powers, and darted out of the way,

"Please listen to me, im not evil anymore, please believe me, Amelie?"

Amelie stood up and walked abit closer to Sam,

"I wish I could Sam, but I cant, you could be here spying on us for all we know"

"Amelie, look into my eyes, it's me, not that bastard, please Amelie, Satana is going to rise her army now, I refused to fight, she threatened to send me down to hell, but I quickly ran off, please Amelie, please my love, I love you" Sam had desperation in his voice, he needed Amelie to believe him,

"Oh Sam" Amelie rapped her arms around him, and kissed him like her life depended on it,

"I love you to, your really back"

"Yes baby, im back, god, im so sorry" they held on to each other, neither letting go,

"Amelie, are you sure?" asked Oliver

"Yes, im sure"

"Hey Sam"

"Michael, get over here and give your granddad a hug" Michael did, when all the hugging was over, Myrnin spoke up,

"How did you break Satana's control over you?"

"I don't know, I think Claire still has some control but only little, she loves you, and I can tell that's making Claire stronger, but I don't think it's enough, we really have to help take control of herself and her powers"

"You said she's going to rise her army now, yes?"

"Yes"

"Then we need to get going" Myrnin said, Sam had never seen Myrnin like this before, he was completely focused on getting Claire back, Oliver was also unusually focused, he wasn't insulting Myrnin, they were actually working together.

"Lets go" said Oliver, and Amelie started to call her troops and within minutes the vampire army was marching into battle.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hiya, just thought id treat ya's and add a new chapter like 5 minutes after I added the other xx**

**I don't own anything…**

(Claire/Satana)

Satana was standing on a massive rock, which she had put there using the earth element, she looked like a queen going into battle, which she was, the wind was blowing her black hair in different directions, there was a full moon, it's rays of light hit her, making her light up like an angel, but she wasn't an angel, the innocence of her beauty made people think that, but underneath all that beauty was a demon, a demon so terrible, she got kicked out of hell, Satana was listening to the sounds of the world, she heard the wind blowing, it sounded like it was singing, she listened to the sounds of the ground under her, **(which by the way is hard to do, only demons with very good hearing can do it,) **mother earth was murmuring sweet words to her children, Satana remembered when mother earth used to do that to her, trying to stop her from falling into the madness, Satana loved the earth and the animals, just not the humans who abused the earth and it's creatures everyday, they were lucky to be given such a home, and all they do it pollute it, she heard all the night time animals come out, doing what they usually do, Satana knew how to speak to animals, through the mind, she told them to go as far away as they can, so they would be hurt in the battle, they did as she said, Animals loved Satana, and Satana loved the animals, they were like her children, she heard the footsteps of Amelie and her army coming,

"Show time" she said.

(Myrnin's P.O.V)

We had made it to the battle field, Satana was standing on a massive rock, looking like the queen of death, he looked into her eyes, searching for the old Claire, he couldn't find any trace of her, everyone was dressed in black and white, Myrnin, Amelie, Sam, Oliver, and Michael were standing at the front, each in command of one part of the army, Shane and Eve wanted to come, but Michael managed to convince them it was to dangerous, Amelie spoke up,

"Satana, this is your last chance, surrender" in response Satana just laughed, it was a twisted laugh, 'Oh Claire, please comeback' Myrnin pleaded to himself, Oliver then spoke,

"I don't see you big bad army Satana, you look like your on your own, Sam not even on your team anymore, your supposed to be some big powerful demon, all you've done so far is bring Sam back from the dead, throw us across a room, and course some bad weather" Oliver was taunting her, big mistake, she stopped laughing, eyes glowing yellow, claws coming out, and her fangs descending, she looked like death, she spoke, and her voice was deep and dark and full of power, 'What have you done Oliver you twat' thought Myrnin,

"You want to see what I can do Oliver?"

"I don't think you can do anything"

"We will see"

"Yes we shell, Vampires, get ready" everyone got into there positions, Satana screamed, it was so loud, it could make your eardrums bleed, everyone just stared,

"What's she doing?" shouted Amelie, Satana's screaming was getting louder,

"I don't know" Myrnin shouted back,

"She's chickening out already, knew she was all talk and no walk" shouted Oliver,

"No, look in the sky" shouted Sam, he was looking in the sky, fear all over his face, everyone looked up, the sky had opened, there was a big black whole there,

"Tortured souls, come and fight for you princess, come" her voice boomed, she sounded like she had a microphone, but she didn't, after she said that, Satana's army started to drop from the sky, nasty deformed creatures, it was hard to believe these were once human, The vampire's charged, colliding with the tortured souls.

**Hehe… cliff hanger, who do you think is going to win?**

**Next chapter will be up soon, promise xx**


	18. Chapter 18

**Heyy peeps, this story is sadly coming to an end, thank you for reading and your awesome reviews, there's a sequel to this called tears of blood, I'll tell you more about it at the bottom xx**

**I don't own anything…**

(Claire/Satana's P.O.V)

Satana watched as her creatures attacked the vampires, and she had to admit, the vampires were putting up a pretty good fight, Oliver had taken down some of the souls, but of course, the souls just got right back up again, she looked to her right and saw Myrnin, that name made her shiver inside, he was taking loads down, she knew he was coming to her, she knew he was going to try and talk sense into her, 'That cant happen' thought Satana, she could feel Claire's determination to stop her, but Satana wasn't going to go down without a fight,

'You wont win Satana, I'll make sure of it' came Claire's voice from inside her head,

'Oh shut up, and watch the show' Satana decided it was time to liven the battle up, she turned her eyes to the sky and muttered some words **(In demon talk) **to the sky, and it started thundering and lightning, the wind started to blow more fiercely, knocking some of the vampires over, she continued to survey the vampires, she saw Amelie fighting side by side with Sam, and to her left was Michael, he had obviously had loads of blood, by the way he was fighting, the vampires were biting, using there weapons, and clawing at the souls, but nothing would work, the souls had taken down a lot of the vampires, mostly injured, but would soon be dead,

'SATANA STOP THIS NOW PLEASE!' came Claire's screams from inside her head, Satana ignored Claire, Satana looked back at Myrnin, he was getting closer.

(Myrnin's P.O.V)

Nothing was going to stop Myrnin from getting to Claire, he was moving through the souls, slashing at them with he sword at the same time, he saw Satana watching him, she then put stomped her foot, and the ground began to shake, making everyone go off balance, and making in easier for the souls to attack, cracks started to open in the ground, 'this is getting out of hand' he thought to himself, he didn't waist anymore time, he started to run for Satana, beating down anything that tried to stop him.

(Oliver's P.O.V)

Oliver was knocking of heads like he done it everyday, but he soon realised that the souls just came back, he was giving it everything he got, 'We have to win, we have to win' he thought, he looked over to Myrnin, who was like a force of nature, taking down anything that got in his way, he was heading for Satana, but Oliver saw he wasn't going to make it without a little help, the souls kept on coming, falling from the sky, there was millions, and most of them were heading for Myrnin, Oliver dodged a few attacks, and ran over to Myrnin's side,

"Go to her, I'll cover you" he shouted to Myrnin, the thunder was so loud, and the screaming of the souls didn't help either, Myrnin nodded and headed for Claire, while Oliver took down anything that came there way,

"Come on bitch's" shouted Oliver, and the souls didn't hesitate, attacking him with no mercy.

(Amelie's P.O.V)

Amelie was holding onto Sam's hand, as they both took down soul after soul after soul, but it still wasn't enough,

"What are we going to do Sam?"

"Just keep fighting, we need to give Myrnin enough time to get to Claire"

"Ok" they kept on fighting, stabbing and slashing at the hideous monsters that came there way,

"Sam"

"Yeah?"

"I love you"

"I love you to"

"Oh and Sam"

"Yeah babe?"

"Will you marry me?" Sam didn't say anything for a moment then turned to her, stabbing souls at the same time and said,

"Yes, of course, it would be my honour" they shared a quick but passionate kiss,

"Oi, now's not the time" shouted Oliver, Amelie and Sam nodded and took one final look at each other, then returned to fighting.

(Michael's P.O.V)

Michael was giving it all that he had, he wasn't the strongest vampire, but he thought he was doing a pretty good job, he noticed Amelie and Sam, fighting together, and Oliver and Myrnin fighting side by side as well, then he looked at Satana, he couldn't believe that she was once sweet Claire, the sister her never had, Michael was hurt pretty badly but nothing was going to keep him down,

"For Eve, for Claire, or Shane, for Morganville" he shouted, they were the words that were keeping him going, when he got knocked down, he got right back up again.

(Claire/Satana's P.O.V)

Satana watched everyone fight, she had to admit, the vampires were determined, and so was Claire, Claire hadn't shut up, and she was beginning to get on Satana's nerves,

'SATNANA, STOP IT NOW, THAT'S AN ORDER!'

'Iv had enough of you, you lovesick little bitch, if you say one more word, I will kill Myrnin' that shut Claire up, and Satana laughed she walked over to the left hand side of the rock, and watched what was happening over there, she found this quite entertaining,

"Satana" came a voice, she spun around fast and startled, it was Myrnin, he was all bloody, his cuts healing fast, he clothes were ripped abit,

"Ah Myrnin"

"Please listen to me, stop this now, it isn't going to end well"

"For you it wont, but for me it will"

Myrnin walked up to her in till he was standing in front of her, he grabbed on to her shoulders, Satana tried but couldn't move him, someone else was controlling the body,

'CLAIRE!'

She heard Claire laugh the shout,

'MYRNIN!'

(Myrnin's P.O.V)

Myrnin wasn't sure, but he thought he heard Claire screaming his name, from inside Satana, he realised that she had lost abit of control of Claire's body, Claire was fighting, fighting for Morganville, for her friends, and for their love, 'I have to help Claire fight, I have to', he looked into Satana's eyes, and searched, searched for Claire,

"Claire, baby, help me"

"Shut up" said Satana, sounding anxious, Myrnin just ignored her, and carried on, some of the souls coming to save there princess, but Oliver, Michael, Sam and Amelie stopped them,

"Claire, listen to me, I know you can do"

"I said shut up"

"Your amazing, Claire, you really are"

"I SAID SHUT UP!"

"I remember when we first met, I was mad, and you were a little scared of me, but you had the courage to carry on working with me, you helped me when I was mad, you helped me with Ava, you smart, and beautiful, I have been falling for you since the day I met you, and you have to come back to me Claire, I love you"

Satana didn't say anything, and after what seemed like a lifetime, Claire's eyes went back to brown,

"Myrnin" she sobbed,

"Claire, oh Claire" he hugged her, and then kissed her, so deep and passionate, he was never going to let her go, never,

"I love you to"

"I knew you could do it, I knew it" she suddenly collapsed in his arms, he body started shaking violently, her eyes opened, and were clear white,

"Claire, Claire, CLAIRE" he shouted.

(Claire's P.O.V)

Claire was back in the woods again, facing Satana, not the panther before, but Satana in the flesh, she looked exactly like Claire, but with different colour eyes, abit more paler, and she had black hair, and claws,

"I will not lose, I deserve this"

"No you don't, and I wont let you win"

"I should have dealt with you a long time ago"

"How?, if I die, you die"

"Silly child, of course we cant die, but you can be trapped into the back of the conscious mind, like I have been for seventeen years"

"No, you cant, I wont let you"

"You have no choice, I am the part of you with the power, you will obey me" and with that Satana hands started to glow, when the glow faded were a sword in each hand, she lunged for Claire, Claire just had enough time to dodge out of the way,

"Foolish girl, you wont win" Satana knocked Claire down, winding her, Claire couldn't breath, Satana cam over to her again, and thrashed one of the swords down, Claire just had enough time to move, she pulled herself to her feet, she felt flood falling down her face, and she hurt all over, an idea suddenly came to mind, 'this is my mind, im the one who controls what goes on here" and with that, Claire imagined two swords, one in each

hand, Satana looked surprised but not scared, yet,

"You have the swords, lets see if you can use them" Satana lunged for Claire again, Claire lifted her sword and it hit Satana's side, Claire knew she wouldn't be able to kiss her, after all, she was a part of Claire, but she could trap her, Satana came at her with another attack, Claire imagined her swords on fire, when she looked at them, they were, Satana looked shocked again, and this time there was fear,

"How did you do that?"

"Your apart of me remember, your powers are my powers"

"No, that's impossible"

And with that Claire pointed the swords at Satana, and a ball of fire knocked her swords out of her hands, and her to the ground, Claire then used the swords to create a fire wall, she plunged the swords in the ground, and the fire surrounded Satana, Satana couldn't top it, the Claire imagined a metal cage, imprisoning Satana, as soon as she blinked it was there, and Satana was like a trapped animal, not getting out,

"I win" said Claire, Satana screamed, and Claire shot up, Myrnin was looking at her tears running down his face, Claire whipped them away with her finger,

"Your back?"

"Im back" and with that he embraced her in a big hug, Claire stood up, the fighting had stopped, the souls waiting for command,

"Go back to were you come from, in till needed again" the souls all screamed and were sucked back into the sky, when they had all gone the sky closed, everyone was silent, then the vampire's started cheering, Amelie, Oliver, Michael and Sam, ran up ran up to Claire and Myrnin, Michael gave Claire a big bear hug, as did Sam,

"your not going to send me to hell are you?"

"No don't worry, I'll let you live"

To Claire's surprise Amelie gave her a hug,

"Im glad your back" Claire smiled at her, Oliver just nodded at her, obviously to cool to show affection,

"What did you do?" he asked,

"Me and Satana got into a fight, and I won, I trapped her in a cage"

"And you still have her powers?"

"Yes, Satana is a part of me which will never truly go away, but don't worry, im starting to understand her more"

Myrnin rapped her in another giant hug,

"Lets go home" he said, and they went back to Morganville.

**Hope you liked it ****J please review xx**

**Ok more about the sequel, more romance between characters, even Oliver, for danger, and a new enemy, and big step with Myrnin's and Claire's relationship xx, and the first chapter is up now, so check it out xx**


End file.
